I Loathe You
by petrichorphile
Summary: The Head Boy and Girl have learned to be civil or at least ignore one another but something else is blooming between them that even they don't see coming. Oneshot/Lemons/Fluff


I Loath You 

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot and the lemons.

Hermione sighed happily as she flipped a page in her newest novel. The tea in her free hand left cold and dangling precariously from her fingertips as her eyes roam hungrily across the words. Her wild curls sit in a messy bun on the crown of her head, little flyaway pieces breaking free and springing every direction. Her cheeks flushed with excitement, her teeth biting into her lower lip, her honey colored eyes glazed with the adventures of a new book.

'I wish she'd look at me like that.'

The thought caught him by surprise.

He frowned and turned his attention back to his Potions essay. He and Granger had a tentative civility going since they shared the Heads Dorm and the many responsibilities that come with being Head boy and girl. The first few weeks were explosive of course.

He charmed all of her books so that they wouldn't open and she created a draft in his room that he couldn't get rid of.

He called her a frizzy-haired-know-it-all-virgin.

She called him a pointy-faced-stuck-up-ferret.

It was all very trope to be honest.

The petty pranks and overused name calling continued for a week or so before the incident that mustn't be spoken of and since said-incident they have been essentially ignoring each other.

Not to say that he hadn't been watching her because he had been…watching her that is.

He knows now that she takes her tea with cream, no sugar. He knows how she claims to read mostly for school and research but her true love is fiction. He knows that her favorite jumper is the hideous hot pink one that she wears on rainy afternoons to make the day brighter. She mumbles nonsense when she falls asleep on the couch. She loves fuzzy socks but hates her feet to be hot and sometimes she cries at the end of a book just because it's over.

He learned a lot by watching her and pretending not to.

He mostly learned that she was a person with quirks and habits and pet peeves just like anyone else. Except she wasn't like anyone else because she was Hermione Granger – one third of the golden trio, brightest witch of her age, and his current roommate.

"Malfoy you've been staring at your potions essay for forty-five minutes," she spoke. They hadn't spoken since the incident four weeks prior.

"Speaking to me now?" he replied slowly, head swinging to face her, eyebrow raised.

"Well I was concerned that you had finally lost it just staring into space like that," she said setting her teacup down and closing her book.

"Watching me as well?" he leaned back in his chair. He noticed a flush of pink creeping up her neck as she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. Just afraid you'd finally lost it," he watched as she stood abruptly snatching up her book and heading to her room.

"We should talk about it Granger," he said as she started to turn the knob on her door.

"We very well should not," she clipped before hurrying into her room and shutting her door with finality.

He sighed. He knew a lot about Hermione Granger and he had first hand knowledge about her stubbornness.

* * *

"When are you and Malfoy going to shag and get it over with?" Ginny said over scones the next morning.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped as Ron began to choke on his eggs.

"What?" Ginny said with a falsely innocent twist of her mouth scarily reminiscent of her twin brothers.

"It's not like that…we tolerate each other in a professional capacity and that is the extent of our relationship," Hermione replied as Harry smacked a still choking Ron the back.

"Merlin Gin, are you trying to kill me?" Ron asked.

"You all know it's bound to happen right? Like it's just a matter of time?" Ginny said looking at each of her friends.

"Why would you say that?" Harry spoke up.

"The sexual tension is off the charts and he stares at you constantly, Hermione, even though he thinks he's being sly," Ginny put her hands flat on the table. Ron let out a squeak at his sister using the word 'sexual' while Harry blushed a deep red at his girlfriend's blunt words.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to suppress the flush coming to her cheeks as she turned to look at the Slytherin table. Her eyes caught grey before they both turned away from each other.

"See," Ginny said triumphantly.

"You're imagining things Gin," Hermione said looking down at her breakfast suddenly not hungry.

"And you're in denial. He may be a conceited arrogant prat but even Harry will agree he's not evil." Ginny said elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs.

"He's not evil, his family defected, I'll give him that," Harry said rubbing his side and shooting Ginny a glare.

"Why are we still talking about this? Hermione and Malfoy will never happen – it's too disturbing to even think about." Ron said shoving eggs back into his mouth and effectively closing the subject.

Hermione pushed her plate away and refused to meet Ginny's knowing eyes before excusing herself and heading to class early, ignoring the grey eyed stare she felt follow her from the Great Hall.

* * *

Their quiet politeness continued on and Hermione became more and more aware of the Head Boy's stares.

She noticed him watching her in class, she felt his stare in the Great Hall, knew the weight of his eyes in the library, and especially in their common room.

She felt exposed by him.

Cut open and insides rubbed raw.

It wasn't a leer or a plotting look; he merely observed her all the time and it was driving her mad.

Her room was her only solace but it was there that she was reminded of the incident where she couldn't hide her embarrassment by ignoring it.

Hermione curled onto her side and pulled her comforter over her head, ignoring Draco Malfoy was proving difficult when he refused to let her do so.

Three days later she found herself finally utterly insane by his staring.

"Stop looking at me Malfoy!" she snapped whipping her head to face him where he sat at his desk in the corner.

He lifted his head slowly, the full weight of his familiar stare settling over her before he spoke.

"Along with not speaking we are also not going to look at each other? That seems rather extreme don't you think?"

"It's not just looking – you stare all the time I can feel it," she hissed.

The corner of his mouth lifted slowly in amusement she was practically vibrating with annoyance and each curly hair was standing on end. She looked wild and untamed and unhinged and he had never wanted anything more.

"You can feel it?" he repeated mouth curling further upwards.

She huffed, "this is not funny."

"It is. A little," he said leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles – a portrait of casual indifference.

"Okay so we saw each other in various states of undress we can be civil adults about the whole debacle and move on," she rushed her face flushing at merely the mention of what happened.

"You're the one who has been ignoring me for the past month," he pointed out eyes zeroing in on the pink skin of her neck and chest.

"It was embarrassing Malfoy! You saw me practically naked and I saw your…" She trailed off her eyes unable to stop themselves from flicking down to his pants and back up to his smirking face. Her face was beet red and Draco couldn't help but snort in amusement at how worked up she was.

"I'm glad someone finds the situation amusing," she spat standing up quickly and stomping towards her room. As she turned the handle of her door a pale hand covered hers, stopping her. She could feel the warmth of his body behind her.

She watched as he fingered the sleeve of her sweater, the pads of his long fingers brushing against the tender skin of her wrist.

"For the record Granger, I liked what I saw…" She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck but when she turned around to give him a slap he was gone and the door to his room was closing with a resounding click.

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and let her forehead drop to the door.

Draco Malfoy was the most infuriating and confusing man on the planet.

* * *

His stares didn't stop and now they made her blush with the memory of his whispered words.

One morning several days later she was up early getting in some extra studying when he stumbled from his room. She watched as he fumbled with his wand before magicking himself a cup of coffee, she caught her herself smiling at his rumpled bed head and wrinkled sleep shirt. When he noticed her curled up on the couch he gave her a grin and nod before taking his coffee back into his room.

'God he's cute.'

Hermione was instantly horrified at her thoughts. How in mere months had he gone from petty pranks to staring at her to this tentative flirtation?

And how had she fallen for it? She realized that she no longer hated him, not at all. She didn't even dislike him. Although he was still arrogant, frustrating, and spoiled.

But he was also smart – she watched him study and work hard for his grades.

He was witty – she often overheard him with his friends his quick comebacks and intelligent conversation surprised her.

He was handsome – that certainly didn't go unnoticed especially after the incident. She had walked into their shared bathroom preparing to shower, wearing only a towel, unaware that he was standing at the sink fixing his hair – in the nude.

Hermione blushed at the memory of miles of alabaster skin stretched tight over lean muscle.

"What am I to do?" she moaned to herself covering her eyes with her hand. Just then he came back out now dressed and pressed for the day.

"Alright Granger?" he asked noticing her anguished state.

"Fine, thank you," she mumbled from underneath her hand, afraid to even look at him now that she had come to terms with her crush.

"Okay..." he dragged out. She didn't look at him just heard the common room door close before she finally removed her palm from her eyes.

* * *

"She's been acting different," he said over marmalade and toast three days later.

"It's Granger, she always acts strange," Blaise replied breaking apart a croissant to butter it.

"Yeah she always ignores me but now she's blatantly avoiding me," Draco commented before taking a hardy bite of his toast.

"No screaming matches in the common room?" Blaise said with a teasing smile.

"Not in months I'm afraid," Draco replied.

"Lost your favorite form of foreplay then?" The dark skinned boy said while replicating Draco's famous smirk.

"Quite," he said licking marmalade off of his fingers.

"If she gets that riled up in an argument can you imagine how she'd be in the bedroom," Blaise said casually, watching his best friend freeze out of the corner of his eye.

Draco coughed, "Vividly."

Blaise grinned in the triumph of ruffling his perpetually unruffled friend and watched in amusement as Draco threw out a hasty goodbye before grabbing his bag and leaving the great hall. Only Blaise saw the faint embarrassment painted in red across the back of Draco's neck.

Draco cursed his friend as he made his way to Charms.

Hermione Granger was his obsession – had been since she slapped him in third year. He's watched her grow, watched her beat him in every class, watched her save her friends countless times, watched her rise above her tormentors (including himself), and now he watched her because he _saw_ her.

Draco is convinced he sees Hermione Granger better than anyone else.

* * *

The evening Hermione found herself caught in the same room as the Head Boy. She had been successfully avoiding him for days now; making sure they were never in the common room together, she went the other way when she saw him coming in the hallway, and she was taking her meals at odd times so that she wouldn't run into him in the great hall.

However, she was exiting her room to head to the library when he walked in the common room door. She stopped short, staring at him in horror. He looked good she noted; tie loosened, sleeves rolled up, trousers sitting low on his slim hips.

"Long time no see Granger," he said setting his bag down by his desk.

"Yes well, I've been avoiding you," she replied honestly.

"Clearly, and why is that?" he asked leaning in his doorframe.

Hermione couldn't help but sweep her eyes across him all casual indifference, messy clothes, and hard angles. He was a picture in casual indifference wrapped up in beautiful boy.

"I loathe you and can't stand to be around you," she lied.

"Ah back to that are we?" he asked lifting his eyes heavenward before settling back on her. She was wearing that god-awful hot pink jumper and her hair was wild around her face and she was frowning but he thought she was probably the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.

"We never left," she said twisting her hands together.

"I thought we had," he shrugged.

"You don't hate me?" she asked.

He pushed himself to full height and took a few steps towards her.

"You know I don't," he was three steps from her now and Hermione could feel her heart pick up.

She didn't want this.

She wanted this more than anything.

"I do recall you calling me a frizzy-haired-know-it-all-virgin only this year," she said crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean I hate you…and you are those things," he smiled and it unnerved her.

"I'm not," she replied petulantly looking down at her shoes.

"Not what?" he asked.

She raised her eyes to his, "A virgin."

Draco's eyes darkened to thunderstorm grey and Hermione blushed. She couldn't believe she had told him that. He looked at her like she was water in a desert and she could feel his eyes trailing across her skin.

"Well still a frizzy-haired-know-it-all then," he said quietly reaching out to tug on curl, taking another step closer to her.

Hermione's brain felt fuzzy and her body was buzzing.

"You're still a pointy-faced-stuck-up-ferret," she whispered. She was now eye level with his chest and had to tip up her head to look him in the eye.

"That you hate," he said brushing his hand down the soft fabric of her sleeve.

"That I absolutely loath with every fiber of my-" He cut her off mid sentence when he threaded his fingers through her untamable curls and pulled her mouth to his.

He kissed her like she was his final breath, like she was fresh water, like she was the last thing he would ever do, like she was everything and more. It wasn't gentle or slow but all consuming and heady and bone chilling. All she could do was grip the fabric of his shirt and hold on as his tongue swept into her mouth in an addictive push and pull.

When he broke away panting she opened her mouth to berate him but his mouth on her neck turned her worlds into a gasp. Her hands pressed on his back and pulled him closer to her until their bodies were flush and all she knew was his body against hers and his lips hot on her neck.

Draco was addicted; he would never tire of the sweet taste of her skin and mouth, the sound of her panting in pleasure, and the feel of her delicious body against his own. One hand cradled her head the other smoothed down her side to slip under her shirt to press against the soft skin of her lower back, urging their bodies even closer.

"Malfoy...you know I still hate you," she gasped as she felt his hand against the bare skin of her lower back and his tongue flicked out against her pulse point.

"I understand," he said his voice low and gravely and completely turned on. The rumble of it shot through Hermione like a live wire and she whimpered.

The little noise was like a drug to him and he pulled back tugging on the bottom of her sweater in a silent plea. She lifted her arms in her own silent answer and the next thing she knew her shirt was on the floor and his mouth was back on her skin and her eyes were fluttering closed.

She felt his mouth trace the constellation of freckles on her shoulders before he journeyed to the swell of her breasts.

"So soft," he uttered reverently kissing the skin above her bra. Hermione was so overwhelmed by him when she reached behind her back and undid the snaps and the garment fell to their feet.

"Fucking perfect," he groaned and the dirty words caused a rush of arousal in Hermione whose nipples tightened in response. His big hands cupped one heavy globe lavishing the other with his mouth. Hermione's back bowed and her hands gripped his soft hair when he ran his teeth over the peak softly.

"Oh god," she moaned softly when his mouth and hand switched breasts and he repeated his ministrations.

"You can call me Draco," he snarked looking up at her with those rainy day eyes and smirking.

"Prat," she replied pulling at his hair and guiding his mouth back up to hers this time it was she that slipped him the tongue. Her small hands slipped between them to pull at his tie and undo the buttons. She made quick work and soon his shirt was joining the pile of clothes on the floor and she crushed herself to him.

He growled into her mouth when he felt her hard nipples brush against his chest. He gripped her hip with one hand the other curved around her neck as he walked them towards the couch mouths still attached. When her knees hit the sofa he fingered the top of her jeans and she nodded quickly panting into his mouth.

He made quick work of the button kneeling before her to slide her jeans and panties down her legs. When her feet were free he was still kneeling before her looking up at her with a look of awe and lust and something else that made Hermione's heart stutter and she could only stare down at him as he placed his hands on her bare hips.

He kissed the skin of her hipbone and the only sound in the room was her harsh breathing when he slipped his long fingers between her folds and inside her.

"Fuck you're so wet," he said lowly and she moaned at the feeling of the fingers she had admired many times moving and twisting and pushing inside her.

"Is it all for me," he asked looking up at her from the fringe of his pale lashes his hand moving teasingly slow between her thighs.

"You know it is," she replied harshly one hand holding the arm of the couch the other gipping his hair. He responded by picking up his pace and leaning in to place his tongue on the sensitive nub that he knew would make her scream. He was not disappointed as he curled his fingers inside her and lapped at her at the same time.

A string of curse words and moans were the soundtrack of her pleasure and Draco wanted to listen to it for the rest of his life. It took mere minutes for her legs to begin to shake and her voice to crescendo and her body to tighten around his fingers as she came.

When she opened her eyes he was licking his fingers clean and staring up at her and Hermione thought she'd never seen anything more erotic. She dragged him back up to her and pushed him down onto the couch straddling him before pressing her lips to his.

She could taste herself on his tongue and shuttered as his hands smoothed down her back, over her bum, to grip her bare thighs. She kissed him with everything in her pouring out everything she could never say.

She leaned up and moved to undo his trousers; he lifted his hips and watched as she pulled them down his legs before settling back over him in a straddle. He could feel her heat and warmth and wetness slide along his shaft and he threw his head back in pleasure his hands tightening on her thighs.

Hermione knew his grip would bruise but she actually looked forward to his fingertips imprinted on her skin.

She gripped the base of him in her small hand and guided him to her entrance.

When she sunk down on him slowly he lost his breath his eyes trained on where she was enveloping him.

As he filled her to the brim she mewled, she had never felt so full. She began to rise up slowly before sinking back down down down. Her hands flat on his chest as she stared down at his face, which was contorted in pleasure – he was more beautiful now than she'd ever seen him. His eyes trailed from where they were connected up to her face and back again over and over. Hermione saw that thing in his eyes that she was scared to acknowledge and she closed her own focusing on the pleasure.

His hands ran up and down her thighs, over her hips, grabbing the flesh of her bum, gripping her waist, and cupping her breasts as she bounced on him. He'd never seen anything more gorgeous than the woman above him. Her hair was a halo around her flushed face and her body moved over his in a way that had him panting with need. She felt incredible squeezing him, her wet heat his new addiction and he knew he'd never get enough of her.

"Hermione…" he whispered and her eyes opened as he pushed up to crush her to his chest his mouth claiming hers again. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that they could barely move as they kissed and kissed.

Soon they both needed more so Draco pushed her onto her back and hovered over her. He slid into her to the hilt. So deep as his hips began a rhythm that had Hermione arching off the couch and her head thrashing back and forth.

He twisted their hands together on either side of her head as she wrapped her legs around his hips as he slammed into her over and over and over.

Their bodies slid together as he repeated one word on every thrust.

"Mine, mine, mine…"

Hermione squeezed his hands tightly as her body climbed higher.

When she flew over the edge her body bowed off the couch and she clamped down around him screaming his name.

"Draco!"

He gave three more thrusts drawing out her climax before he reached a precipice of his own. He stilled inside her as he released and when they both were finished he collapsed next to her. He gathered her slick body in the circle of his arms and she buried her head in his chest.

"I don't hate you. Not even a little bit, not at all," she whispered against his skin as their hearts returned to normal speed.

"I know," he smiled against her soft curls as they both drifted off.

* * *

"You owe me 15 galleons," Ginny said to Blaise as she stomped up to the Slytherin table. He looked up from his breakfast to the Great Hall doors where the head boy and girl just entered hands clasped together tightly.

"Bloody hell I thought they'd at least hold out till Christmas," he said reaching in his pocket for the money. As he dropped the coins into Ginny's palm he looked up to see Potter slapping Ron on the back as the redhead choked on his breakfast.

"Well this will be entertaining to say the least," Ginny said looking at her boyfriend and brother stare incredulously at the new couple who were approaching the Slytherin table ignoring the stares and whispers of the student body.

"How long do you think till' they're engaged?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Let's make this interesting shall we," Ginny said jiggling the coins in her hand.

"We shall," Blaise smiled, this time he intended to win.


End file.
